User talk:Ladyamber88
Bold text'Hey! Leave a message and i'll reply ASAP :D --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WHAAA HOO!!!!! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just one, sorry. BTW what is your avatar supposed to be? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh. Sorry about that. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! We're Finally There! Menace and company finally make it to Noonvale! But the story is far from over... --!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 02:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) If you wanna watch a good movie, watch ''Grave of the Fireflies. It's a movie set in World War II. At the start of the movie, it takes place right before the bombing of Japan. The rest of the movie is the aftermath of the bombing. It's sad, but it's even more sad for my neighbor who's Japanese. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I updated like you said! --[The Arctic Warrior|The Arctic Warrior]] Come'n'Talk! 22:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey girly! how did you do with your science project? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHA!! nice........ *grin* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What was that "wait...i am cool?" for? You should already know that you're cool. You're also a really good person. THat's why you're one of my best friends! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Still doesn't make a difference! You're my best friend, too! ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) once I finish all these messages, seester! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Sorry! I've been off for a while, and I'll try to do your pic tomorrow. -[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'''Mauran Axestripe]] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Emanon >P Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon, The Siege, and Unsung (go to Emanon first cause I haven't done the other 2 at time of posting but will in a couple minutes) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand That's alright. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Fun Wanna go on as Awavian? I wanna see Sm's reaction : P Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion! Menace Dreams has finally been concluded! the sequel's beginning, involving Clockwith and Stormgale will be up shortly. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure LA! I've got time now, I don't have any requests right now so I have time! just give the info! :D grrrr. my parents are looking at my baby pictures! whyyyyy!? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:37, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll get on it, possibly tomorrow ^-^ thank heavens they are now looking at photo's of themselves from the eighty's! ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) SEESTER, LOOK!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:21, The Woodland Warrior is back Thanks for the good welcome I hope we can be good friends. Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) here tis!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I was just trying to get everyone settled down so Layla could talk. Remember when she said she would never come back again? She came back on the wars wiki. She can't leave. She knows that she would leave the things on here she loves. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Why wouldn't we be friends? I just wanted Layla to calm down and act normal. I thought if everyone would stop talking she would tell us what's wrong. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Favorite character in Redwall. Hey who is your favorite character in the Redwall seiries so far.-Woodland Warrior My favorite character I favor many characters but if I had to pick it would have to be Veil Sixclaw from Outcast of Redwall.- The Woodland Warrior My Friend I sure do enjoy talking with you.-Woodland Warrior THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Amber, I love it!! thank you so much!!! you are such a good friend!!!!! aaah, I just love it love it!!! its so me!! Girly, thanks for remembering my Bday.... that means a lot to me! LUV U SEESTER!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ooh, its cute!! yeah, I like it!!! oooh, that cake looks good! :D haha, I think you did a good job! :D thanks so much, sister! I feel very loved :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Intrests. What are some things you like about the Redwall series.The Woodland Warrior 17:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC)